


I watch your eyes as he walks by

by gomes0419



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomes0419/pseuds/gomes0419
Summary: Lucifer is at his office, working on paperwork for Diavolo, like always. “It’s a boring process but it must be done”, he tells himself. He wonders why even after thousands of years he still hasn’t gotten over the tediousness of it.
Relationships: Lucifer/MC (one sided), Mammon/MC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I watch your eyes as he walks by

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my MC. Their thing is that Lucifer is in love with them but they are in love with Mammon. My MC resents Lucifer.

Lucifer is at his office, working on paperwork for Diavolo, like always. “It’s a boring process but it must be done”, he tells himself. He wonders why even after thousands of years he still hasn’t gotten over the tediousness of it. 

Halfway trough some papers about the exchange program, he hears noise coming from outside. Distractedly looking through the window Lucifer notices Mammon and the human laughing together, the human holding his brother’s hand. Lucifer’s heart does something funny he can’t quite place. 

He’s happy that his brother is having fun, isn’t he? He always had a soft spot for Mammon, anyway. Lucifer catches himself staring at the human, unintentionally, and his chest hurts again. He closes his left hand and slowly opens it again, flexing his fingers. At this moment, the couple look to the right and catch his eyes through the window. The human gives him a polite smile and Mammon waves, to what Lucifer answers with a head bow. They go on their way, now out of Lucifer’s sight.

Lucifer is aware that the human has not taken a liking to him. They were always too attached to Mammon and resented him for being so harsh on his brother. The fact shouldn’t occupy Lucifer’s mind as much as it does. What does is matter if the human doesn’t like him? That’s all they are, a human. Give or take a few decades and they’ll be dead and no longer pestering him. Lucifer’s breath quickens. Dead, yes. In such a short time. 

It’s stupid of his brothers to get attached to someone who’ll be gone so soon. Even if the human is so incredibly smart and quick to talk back to Lucifer. Even if they make him laugh with their antics. Even if they’re so unnecessarily worried about the brother’s safety despite them being a thousand times more powerful than the human could ever dream to be in ten lifetimes. Even if they’re so impossibly in love with his younger brother none of the others could ever compete with him.

Lucifer’s breath quickens again and his hands are shaking. There’s a knot in his throat. Foolish, all of his brothers. Yes, he would never step so low as to, what? Get attached? To a human of all creatures? No, he would never. 

He’s light headed. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

Diavolo's voice startles him. 

The paperwork, yes. How silly of him.


End file.
